Zoku II
Zoku II(続), is a named after his ancestor Zoku, Zoku is younger brother of Zion X and role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Appearance Zoku has a far different appearance from his clone base, and resembles a lot of a Tuffle, being made in a test tube like traditional Tuffle Clones are. Zoku has pale white skin, and a featureless face to go along with his frosty white hair. He wears an extremely heavy weighted headband across his forehead, hiding a third eye that is there. Horns enlongate from the headband. He has swirling purple eyes, covering its entire area, leaving no iris, pupil, etc. He wears royal weighted battle gear that is grey in color and possesses the markings of the Tuffle people along it. Personality Like his brother, the man he is cloned from, Zoku is a very intelligent teenager in and out of combat. Zoku is very elegant and usually serious, being the prince of all Tuffles. Zoku loves to fight, and usually eats up to 20 days worth of food in a single sitting. Zoku is also very secretive, having to hide his being a clone from the people of pluto. He is known by the Tuffle people as a long lost son of the king. History Creation During the midst of the plan of the tuffles, Bano decided that just Zion X alone was not enough. He had top scientists clone, Zion and raise the clone in a tube located deep underground. After 4 months, the clone had been completed, and the plan had commenced. However, as much as the scientists hid it, Bano soon found out... The clone was a 'complete' failure! He was extremely angry, he had wanted two identical Zion's to keep morales up on the battlefield, knowing soldiers would respect no other but Zion the way they do! He then proceeded to slaughter his own people, collecting the puddles of energy left behind. As he then moved to the sleep, clone, he began to charge up to kill it but was suddenly punched in the face after an explosion of the tube had occured. "F-Father!" The clone said running to Bano's aid. Bano then realized, that the clone may have looked like the Tuffle people, but that he was far stronger than them, and had the exact personality of Zion! The clone had not been a complete failure! Bano with delight, named the clone after his far great uncle, Zoku! He then put the clone into hiding , transforming the neighboring area of the testing facility into a training yard. There, Zoku was trained and hid away from the people. Bano had decided not to put him on the battlefield out of arrogance and cockiness. After the 'war' was over, he introduced Zoku as his long lost son, and brought him up from there. 1500 - 1503 TS During the 3 year period known as the initial timeskip, Zoku carried on with work at varying levels. As his brother began playing peacemaker, Zoku continued to rip terror into the eyes of millions on the ever going conflicts of war. He was ashamed of his older brother, and prided himself as a cold blood killer, promising to teach his future nephew his ways. Natural Abilities & Powers Natural & Racial Abilities Body Manipulation, Liquefaction, and Regeneration Unlike Zion, Zoku is a master with this ability, his half heritage allows him to use this ability.. Being able to liquefying his body and shape his malleable body and can form different shapes. Possession Unlike Zion, Zoku has mastered, his half heritage allowing him to use this ability. He will liquefy himself in order to enter through a cut or scrape in his target's skin. Although he has some strength of his own, his combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. Zenkai Saiyan's possess a genetic trait that allows their power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. This trait is not exclusive to pure-blooded Saiyans like the lack of hair growth is, as even clones with partial Saiyan genetic data have this ability as well. Great Ape Great Ape (大猿, Ōzaru; lit. "Great Monkey") is a giant, monkey-like creature that Saiyans can transform into at the full moon to increase their gigantic strength. Zion at one point was able to transform into a great ape, but no longer can by normal means, meaning he has no tail. However with the usage of Blutz waves, Zoku can do this with ease. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan (超サイヤ人) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race, Zoku does not use this technique often. Flight Like most ki users, Zoku can use his ki controlling abilities to fly a very high rates of speed. Being able to cover mileage around Pluto in minutes. Flight is a natural ability of Zoku as he was able to fly and levitate as a newborn child without control. Kiai A Kiai is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with Ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. Zoku can do this to a degree where it can even slightly move tectonic plates, causing minor non-damaging earthquakes as well as using it to send even small homes out of place at his absolute max. Kaio-Ken Kaio-ken (界王拳; lit. "Fist of the World King" or "World King Fist") is a fighting technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat", enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. Power Level Zoku's power level is an unmeasurable feat to go with his many abilities and skills, it being an ever growing enigma, being added on to with everything absorbed and "eaten". Defined answer, "infinite". Advanced Regenerative Healing Factor Although Zoku possesses great regeneration from his Tuffle blood, he also has progressive healing over the course of time, being very effective when ki levels are low. Minor to moderate wounds heal near-instantaneously, to the point of as though they never happened, as lost limbs and internal organs may be completely regenerated at Zoku's will, or simply completely regenerated over the course of time with Zion's normal healing factor. Zoku also has a disease immunity to high ranking diseases such as even Cancer. Supernatural Condition Zoku is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over his race because of his capabilities being pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of his race species and can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. 100% Muscle Usage Zoku is able to completely use every muscle in his body while under normal conditions most humanoids can use only 30 percent. Supernaturally Dense Tissue Zoku's physical body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. is extremely dense/solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. He can gain enhanced levels of strength and stamina, this is possible because of how hard his body has become, allowing him to resist tearing a muscle and/or his bones shattering easily. Advanced Gravitation Adaption Zoku is able to survive and adapt to both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on body, both instantaneous and/or short/long term. This includes ability to move/react normally in non-standard gravity and avoid various physiological problems he can cause. Speed Zoku is very fast in and out of combat. Zoku can fly through the solar system in under 10 minutes. He can run and dash at very high speeds, once being seen breaking the sound barrier with his super sonic speeds on foot. In battle, Zoku uses his enhanced senses and reflexes in addition to his fast natural speed to avoid, deflect and counter attacks, and even use his speed to dish out damage himself. His speed is vastly increased when removing weighted armor. Strength Zoku is a very strong fighter, although he seems to be far more of a tactical fighter than anything. Zoku has the ability to carry multiple Tuffle military grade ships loaded onto his back by chains at high speeds on foot, and was even able to carry full '''cargo ships around the entirety of Pluto while flying. Zoku's strength most likely can shatter large portions of tectonic plates, leaving them in place however. Enhanced Senses, Reflexes, and Keen Eyesights Zoku is able to sense incoming attacks as they come at him by mentally slowing time down in his eyes, his reflexes allow him to send brain waves to his brain at an instant and use his body to skillfully dodge most incoming attacks. Zoku's eyesight also allows him to see for up to 100 miles with animal instictive-like senses, in addition, Zoku can also smell for up to 100 miles in all directions, and even make out certain smells like a dog. Burning Will Zoku has an unstoppable determination and strength of will which makes him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist most telepathy or mind control. Tactical Analysis Zoku, being a great general can create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent seeming like the he can see into the future. He is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect. Power Inheritance Zoku has inherited the Physiology of a Demigod from far in his family tree all the way to his ancestors, God of Judgement . As well as Demigod Physiology, he also inherited Ethereal Physiology from gaining a brief grasp with the Aether. Although Zoku can only do so with the use of potions, Zoku can transform his body completely into pure "Ether", a substance that pervades all Universal Space. This material is found in "The Plane of Ethereal substances". Complete Balance Although he is still currently just studying to master the ability to Balance his Yin and Yang, Zoku has made an attempt resulting in partial balance within Zoku's body, although he is not able to mix the two energy forms without damaging his own's well being. Powers & Techniques Tsufuruai '''Tsufuruai or The Eyes the Tuffles is a legendary power feared across the Milky way galaxy by many. The ability alters the user's eyes giving them enhanced sight and senses, even giving the user the ability to correctly predict movements by a time of 3 seconds. The ability gives the user enhanced speed and strength as well as endurance. Zoku has a special case where his right eye enhanced speed and strength and is used for attacking while his left increases resistance, endurance and perception for defensive usage. Gravity Manipulation Zoku can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, gravitons, and hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. Will-o-Wisp Will-o-wisp produces black or blue flames at Zoku's will. In most situations, this makes fire impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, it will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for an hour if made to do so by Zoku. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods if Zoku doesn't want it to be. Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Tuffle Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles